


we end before we begin

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love just isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we end before we begin

When he asks her to marry him, he seems sincere and she accepts, kissing him and happily slipping the ring onto her finger. He smiles but there's a haunted look in his eyes that he's had ever since his other self abandoned him on that beach so many months ago.  
  
She understands his restlessness but is sure it will pass after a while.

He's there for the choosing of flowers, the tasting of cake and food for the reception, for dress and tuxedo fittings, but the look persists and every once in a while she gets an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She finds him in the yard the night before the wedding, staring up at the stars with a wistful look on his face. She takes his hand in hers and asks him if he's sure he wants to go through with it, if this is really what he wants.

"Of course it is," he replies, squeezing her hand, but he doesn't quite meet her eyes when he says it and that look is still there.

 

 

The breeze off the ocean is warm, ruffling the skirt of her white dress and tossing her hair around her head. The sand is soft under her feet as she stands motionless, staring at the water.

The chairs behind her are all empty now, the guests are all gone, but she can't bring herself to leave. She feels that if she leaves then it all becomes real and she can't bear to face that just yet.

There are footsteps and her mother's voice saying her name, but still she stands, her bouquet held loosely at her side.

She wonders where he is, where he's going, if it'll make him happy.

She wonders why he couldn't be happy with her.

The wind steals the tears that slip down her cheeks and the bouquet falls from her fingers, landing with a soft whisper on the sand. She reaches up and pulls the veil from her hair, staring down at it and tracing the patterns in the delicate lace with her fingers.

She opens her hands and watches the wind take the veil from her, watches it float over the waves until it settles into the water.

Her eyes drift shut and she takes a gasping breath, swaying slightly on her feet before she slowly turns and walks to her mother's waiting embrace.  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, there's a sequel: [wherever you are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5332448)


End file.
